counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SSG 08
:For the weapon's predecessor, see Schmidt Scout. SSG 08 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, replacing Schmidt Scout from the previous games. Overview The Steyr SSG 08 ('S'charf's'''chützen'g'ewehr 20'08 'lit. Sniper Rifle Model 2008) is a bolt-action sniper rifle developed by Austrian-based Steyr-Mannlicher, developed in 2008 as an evolution of the similar SSG 04. Main features of the SSG 08 include a folding butt-stock, a muzzle brake with the ability to be replaced by a silencer, and is chambered in calibers like the 7.62 NATO, .338 Lapua, and .300 Winchester Magnum. It appears in Global Offensive chambered in the 7.62 NATO round. It features a 10 round box magazine and the player keeps 90 rounds in reserve. It features the second highest unscoped accuracy and is the lightest sniper rifle in the game. Just like all other sniper rifles, it has two zoom magnification levels. Gameplay Advantages * High damage * Relatively high unscoped accuracy * It's accurate at the peak and descent of a jump * Slightly faster rate of fire than the AWP * User suffers a lower speed penalty than with AWP * User maintains same speed when moving while using the scope * Cheap * High reserve ammo capacity * Quiet Disadvantage * Requires 2 shots on the body unless a headshot or unarmored stomach is scored * Slow rate of fire * When using the scope, it's still an accurate weapon but has a larger bullet spread than the AWP when it's using the scope as well Comparison to the AWP Advantages *Faster rate of fire (47 RPM vs 41 RPM) *Lighter (-20%) *Cheaper (-$2750) *Holds more reserve ammunition total (+60) *Quieter *Accurate when firing from the hip *Higher value reward money Similarities *Same magazine capacity (10) *Same firing mode (Bolt-action) *Same reload time Disadvantages *Lower damage *The highest zoom setting has less magnification than the AWP's highest zoom setting. *It's less accurate when using the scope than the AWP Tactics *Use this Sniper rifle if your money is low. *Strafing is extremely essential in wielding this rifle. It is recommended to take cover when cocking the rifle after firing a shot. *Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy (not comparable to the AWP). Be warned though that this is harder to implement once enemies are aware you are armed with this rifle, especially when engaging targets. *You can aim for the stomach of enemies in earlier rounds, if targets are not wearing armor, as it will kill them instantly. If they do have armor, it will require another shot to kill them. *Carry a dependable sidearm for close-quarter engagements, any pistol that suits you will do fine. If you have hit a target but the opponent was not killed, a single shot from any moderate damage pistol is sufficient to eliminate him at close range. Usually, the Desert Eagle and CZ75 Auto are sufficient although a P250 can work as well. *If possible, crouch and aim for the head of unaware enemies. If they are attempting to intercept your position, fire at the stomach or torso. *Avoid engaging groups of enemies. The SSG 08 does not provide enough firepower to counter more than two players. *Standing still and jumping while scoped gives you a 100% accuracy at the peak of your jump. Use this to kill enemies from behind cover. (Outside on de_nuke) Counter-tactics *Any automatic weapon is able to take out such snipers. Submachine guns, such as the MP7, can easily counter users at close range. *Keep strafing; users may have a hard time in hitting you. *If you (think) a SSG 08 user has hit you but was unable to kill you, try to intercept his location quickly before he can fire another shot. If the assailant cannot be found, retreat and/or find cover. Note that the enemy wielder may wallbang so take care in finding support. *The AWP can be used against SSG 08 users. However, be careful when facing experienced users, as they may hit you in the head. *When combat has not occurred yet (usually, at the beginning of a round), snipers with this weapon may effectively camp and await enemies to exit out of enclosed pathways/doors. (Example: The tunnel passage of bombsite B in Dust2.) If a user is highly skilled, that player can eliminate an unaware, rushing target with a headshot. Throw a flashbang at suspected hiding spots, find another infiltration route, or avoid those areas completely. Gallery ssg_1.png|Idle ssg_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 ssg_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 csgo 2013-12-18 02-14-48-401.jpg|Inspecting the SSG 08 csgo 2013-12-18 02-14-50-708.jpg|Ditto bloodinthewater.png|Blood in the Water|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Blood+in+the+Water lichendashed.png|Lichen Dashed|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Lichen+Dashed mayandreams.png|Mayan Dreams|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Mayan+Dreams ssgacidfade.png|Acid Fade|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Acid+Fade ssgbluespruce.png|Blue Spruce|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Blue+Spruce ssgtropicalstorm.png|Tropical Storm|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SSG+08%3B+Tropical+Storm Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Weapon Specialist Kill Trivia *Through the development of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the SSG 08 has changed its skin 3 times. In Alpha and very early Beta versions, the SSG 08 had a grey color with a silver scope. On the May 25th update, the SSG 08 was fully remodeled and included a black body with a new scope texture, On the August 10th 2012 update, the black color was changed to a grey camouflage, giving it a slight resemblance to the Scout. *Unlike the Scout, you will not gain a speed bonus when equipped with the SSG 08. *Originally, the reload animations of the SSG 08 were not identical to the AWSM. External links *SSG08 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles Category:Austria weapons